Halloween Hearts Take Fright
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Rachel, Sasha and Hannah team up to bring together the best couple yet; Scary Godmother and Skully Pettibone!


**Here's a Halloween story taking place after GoldGuardian2418's story, 'Their Spookiest, But Very Kind, Friends,' enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Halloween. One of the best days of the year. Where ghosts and monsters come out to scare the daylights out of people.<p>

But this Halloween was going to be quite different. Rachel and Sasha, along with their new young friend Hannah Marie, were at the Grant Mansion getting ready for Halloween by carving out jack-o-lanterns.

"I can't believe our bosses gave us the day off!" Rachel said.

"Yeah! We get to have all night to celebrate Halloween!" said Sasha.

"You guys are gonna love Halloween at the Scary Godmother's place!" Hannah chimed in. A few weeks ago, Rachel and Sasha discovered Hannah's little secret about the Fright Side and met Scary Godmother, Skully and Bug-A-Boo. Ever since then, the three girls became the best of friends.

"Rook and Whampire said they're excited about tonight!" Rachel told Hannah.

Sasha sighed lovingly. "Yeah, and maybe me and Whammy will dance together under the stars..."

Rachel chuckled. "Now that's scary!" she laughed, earning a little slap from her sister.

"I still can't believe that there are alien vampires out there!" Hannah said. "And you're going to marry one too!"

"Yeah, Whampire maybe an alien vampire, but he's my alien vampire. He's so sweet and handsome and thoughtful..." She sighed dreamily again.

After carving their pumpkins, the girls decided to visit the Fright Side to help set up the party. Hannah stuck her magic key in an empty closet door and unlocked the door to the Fright Side. The girls walked inside and ended up in Scary Godmother's kitchen, where Scary Godmother was cooking up some Spider Cider.

While Hannah was being greeted by the witch's ghost cat Boozle, Rachel noticed that Scary Godmother looked like she was in a daze. She dully looked over and saw her three guests. "Oh! Hannah! Rachel! Sasha! I...didn't hear you come in!" she chirped.

"Are you alright, Scary Godmother?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, I'm fine! Just busy!" she answered. "Sasha, could you get Skully for me? We have to prepare the snacks for tonight!"

"Sure." Sasha walked into the den and knocked on the closet door. "Skully, you in there?"

Nothing. Shrugging, Sasha turned around, right into the grinning face of Skully Pettibone.

"BOOOO!" Skully wailed, rattling his bones at the girl.

"YIIIIIKES!" Sasha screamed in terror before collapsing on the floor.

"Uh, oh!" Skully quickly went to Sasha's aid. "Sasha! Are you alright?! Speak to me!"

Sasha came to and saw Skully's skull looking back at her. She let out a small scream before she collected her wits. "Oh, Skully. It's only you." she sighed.

Skully sheepishly scratched his skull. "Sorry, I just wanted to give you a Halloween scare."

To his surprise, Sasha smiled and laughed a little. "Yeah, I think you nailed it." Despite her fear of skeletons, Sasha saw Skully as a good-natured one. A lot nicer than the ones in her nightmares.

"That was quite a scare, Skully." Scary Godmother said as she, Rachel and Hannah came in the den. "Perhaps you can rattle those bones towards the kitchen and unlock the decoration cupboard, we need a skeleton key, Mr. Lazy bones."

That bad joke made Skully give his broommate the stink eye (if he had eyes). The girls just laughed. "Even though I don't have ears, it's a shame I can still hear your jokes. Snap!" Skully quipped and turned away.

"Ooooh!" the girls said.

Scary flapped over to Skully with a playful smile. "Oh, so that's how you wanna play, huh?" She wiggled her pale green fingers up Skully's ribs, it sounded like strumming a xylophone. He jumped and flailed around, giggling. "Hehehey! Don't do that!" he laughed out.

"I'm sorry, do what?" Scary Godmother cooed. "This?" She tickled his ribs and the nooks and crannies of the skeleton's spine.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! S-Scary Godmother! STOHOHOHOHOP! OH, PLEASE!" Skully pleaded as the Halloween witch kept tickling. The two were wriggling around and laughing together.

"Aw, aren't they just the cutest couple?" Sasha said.

Scary Godmother and Skully stopped and looked at Sasha. "Cutest...what now?" Skully asked.

"I'm sorry." said Sasha. "But you two are so adorable!"

"They are pretty cute together." Rachel admitted.

"Now that you mention it, I think Scary and Skully would be a great couple! Like Sasha and Whampire!"

Scary Godmother's face was as red as her hair. Skully's bones rattled non-stop. They parted far from each other faster than Moses did with the Red Sea.

"Oops! Look at the time! Gotta fly!" Scary Godmother said and flew back into the kitchen.

Sasha looked at Skully. "You like her, don't you, Skully?"

Skully's eye-holes were wide as saucers. "What?! Me?! And Scary Godmother?! Oh, no! Of course not!" He hurried back into his closet.

Rachel, Sasha and Hannah stared. "What was that all about?" Hannah said.

"I'll tell you what that was all about." said a rather gruff voice, making the girls jump. They looked over and saw Bug-A-Boo come down the stairs. "Because Scary and Skully are head over heels for each other!" the multi-eyed monster said. "But they're too shy to tell each other and they think it'll be too weird since they've been friends for centuries!"

"I wish there was something we could do." Hannah said.

"They would be the perfect couple!" Sasha said. "But how can we hook them up?"

"Hmm..." Rachel thought about what do to. She got it. "I know what we can do!" She whispered her plans to the others, and they smiled in agreement.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Scary Godmother and Hannah was done knitting spider webs together. She heard a sad sigh and saw Bug-A-Boo walk in, looking pretty sad. "Bug-A-Boo, is something wrong?" she asked.<p>

"Bad news, Scary." said Bug-A-Boo. "Skully's got a date coming to the Spook House for our Halloween party tonight!"

"WHAT?!" Scary Godmother screeched. "I-I mean, what? With who?"

Bug-A-Boo shrugged. "He didn't say, all he told me was he was the ghoul of his dreams." And the monster walked away, leaving his broommate devastated...and curious. Hannah just winked at Bug-A-Boo.

Meanwhile, Skully clacked out of his closet, about to ask Scary Godmother what to wear for the party. Just then, he heard two sisters gossiping around the corner.

"Did you hear?! Scary Godmother has a date tonight! And she's bringing him to the Spook House for the Halloween party!" Sasha said in a loud whisper, just loud enough for the eavesdropping skeleton to hear.

"Really?! With who?!" Rachel said, rather loudly.

"I don't know, some guy." Sasha told her. "Anyway, we better get home and get our costumes on." Sasha said. They went to get Hannah. The stunned skeleton heard every word, an angry scowl came across his skull.

* * *

><p>Back at the Grant Mansion, the girls got in their costumes and were on their way to the Spook House. "You sure this is going to work?" Hannah asked, adjusting her Red Riding Hood's hood.<p>

"Hopefully." Rachel said. She was dressed as the Gold Samurai Power Ranger while Sasha was the Pink Samurai Ranger.

Rook came in, smiling to see Rachel all dressed up. "Ah, such a lovely disguise, Rachel." Rook said as he hugged Rachel.

Sasha looked around. "Where's Whampire?"

Suddenly, something big and black was draped over Sasha's shoulders. She yelped when she felt strong arms from behind. A familiar voice chuckled in her ear. "You look pretty in pink, my sweet." It was Whampire, wearing a long black cape with a high collar.

"Oh, there you are." Sasha sighed, grinning. "Love the cape."

"It does help keep you under my wing." Whampire said, lifting up Sasha's mask and they shared a kiss.

Hannah went to Rachel and Sasha's closet and used her magic key in the door. The group walked over to the Fright Side, where they were greeted by Bug-A-Boo, Harry the werewolf, Count Max, his wife Ruby, and their son Orson.

Hannah was the first to walk in and was happy to see her friends again, especially Orson. Rachel, Rook, and Sasha came in too. When Whampire was about to step inside, a magical force field at the door pushed him back, knocking him to the ground.

"Whammy! Are you okay?!" Sasha exclaimed as she rushed to his side.

Whampire groaned, rubbing his head. "Ow! Why does that keep happening?!" he said. "Did Scary Godmother put a spell on this place or something?!"

Hannah shook her head. "No, you're a vampire, sort of. And vampires can't enter a home unless you invite them in!"

"What?! I've never heard of that! I always come in homes uninvited!" Whampire said.

"I guess it only applies on the Fright Side." Sasha said.

"Which reminds me, where's Scary Godmother?" Harry inquired. "It's not like her to not be here at her own Halloween party!"

"And where is Skully?" Count Max wondered, looking around.

"Oh, I think we know where." Rachel said. "Follow us."

The monsters followed them to the other side of the door, they all peeked through the door and saw Scary Godmother wandering around the empty Spook House, like she was looking for something.

And she wasn't the only one. Skully popped out of an empty closet and looked around for something too.

And then, the witch and the skeleton bumped into each other, finding no one but their equally surprised crush. They fumbled their words and apologized up and down to each other.

Skully cleared his throat, or lack of throat. "Uh, sorry, Scary Godmother. I...guess your date won't be here tonight."

"My date?! You mean your date!" Scary Godmother said.

Skully blinked. "But Sasha said..."

"But Bug-A-Boo said..."

It didn't take them long to figure out they've been tricked. The two just laughed. Grateful, amused, and very happy. "I like you, Skully." Scary Godmother said with all her heart.

"I like you too, Scary." Sully replied, taking the witch's hand. After a loving gaze at each other, Scary Godmother and Skully Pettibone sealed their love with a kiss.

"Awww!" Rachel, Sasha, and Hannah said together.

The official couple turned their heads and saw all their friends spying on them. "It's about time." Bug-A-Boo said.

"Oh! I'm so happy for you two!" said Ruby.

"This calls for a celebration!" Whampire said.

And so, back at Scary Godmother's house, the party was in full swing. Everyone got their dance on, it was the happiest Halloween yet. But the highlight of the night was Skully and Scary Godmother dancing together, both happy that they're together in love.

"You girls make excellent matchmakers." Whampire said as he waltzed with Sasha.

"Well, love works in all kinds of ways." said Sasha.


End file.
